


Wild

by aftgandreil (arituzz)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/aftgandreil
Summary: Sometimes home didn't mean a place. Sometimes home was a person, or a feeling. And for Neil, a wild creature, home would always be the wild feelings that Andrew evoked on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palmettomonsters (queentangerine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queentangerine/gifts).



> For the lovely palmettomonsters for the aftgexchange.  
> She asked for andreil and road trips and that’s all I could think of. Hope you like it!  
> (Yes, I was listening to Troye Sivan's Wild while writing this)

It was the small things.

It was Andrew looking at Neil and fighting a smile. Andrew’s fingertips brushing Neil’s as he handed him the packet of cigarettes. It was the way Andrew’s hand lazily gripped the steering wheel.

It was Andrew’s slightly parted lips before speaking.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

It was the quirk in his mouth, betraying his words.

“Or what?”

Neil lighted his cigarette and shifted his gaze back up at the other boy.

It was Andrew’s teeth unconsciously biting his lower lip.

Andrew smiled devilishly.

It was the small things that drove Neil _wild_.

Neil went straight for Andrew’s neck.

Andrew’s composure didn’t falter but Neil could hear his unsteady breathing. Neil continued teasing him and proceeded to bite Andrew’s jaw. That created a major response from the other boy, who had to quickly steer the wheel to prevent the car from going off the road.

Andrew’s free hand travelled to Neil’s face and ear. To Neil’s neck, to Neil’s chest. Neil answered by licking the skin on Andrew’s neck. Then again Andrew had to make a sudden driving move.

“Just pull over already,” Neil said against Andrew’s cheek. “We’re going to crash at this rate.”

“Don’t blame me, you asked for it.”

Andrew finally pulled over at the next gas station, his hand still tracing Neil’s scars. “We need to refuel,” he explained, seeing Neil’s questioning eyes.

“I’ll go for sweets,” Neil said, reluctantly  freeing Andrew’s neck.

It was Neil knowing Andrew’s favorite sweets and buying them for him. It was Andrew accepting them.

It was Andrew’s body leaning against the car as he refuelled the vehicle. His body language said “ _bored, uninterested_ ”. But Neil wasn’t fooled. His eyes said “ _excited_ ”. It was Neil knowing that difference.

It was the small things that made Neil’s heart shake.

They continued the trip much more safely than before. It was not that Neil didn’t want to keep kissing the other boy. It was simply that, against what most people thought, Neil didn’t have a death wish.

Going on a road trip with Andrew had been a spontaneous decision. At first, Neil had feared it would bring back unwelcome feelings from when he was on the run with his mother. But that had not been the case. Neil enjoyed every second with Andrew. Every moment they were alone, every sincere touch, smile, kiss. That was what made Neil feel free.

Neil was a quiet and reserved boy. But he was also a wild creature. He craved for the freedom that Andrew gave him. The freedom to kiss, to feel. The freedom to love.

They had no plans. No route. Just drive and see where they ended up. They had a tent to sleep in, which they had most of the days. But they were also content sleeping in the car. Their bodies weren’t made for commodities.

“Let’s stop by that river,” Neil suggested.

Andrew turned the steering wheel abruptly and drove the vehicle down through the field and stopped right beside the river. “Yeah. You stink. You should take a bath.”

Neil smiled sheepishly. “Come with me.” He went out of the car and stripped his clothes off.

It was Andrew trying hard not to stare. It was Andrew’s Adam’s apple travelling up and down.

Neil smiled and jumped into the river. Andrew stepped out of the car, watching him. “Stop doing stupid things.”

“You said I should bathe. That’s what I’m doing,” shouted Neil. “Come! You stink too, I can smell it from here!”

It was Andrew taking his shirt off and joining him.

“Don’t jump so recklessly,” said Andrew before kissing him.

Their mouth clashed, fought, licked and bit each other’s like they were created for this sole purpose. It was Andrew’s hands setting on Neil’s hair and pulling at it. It was Andrew’s legs between Neil’s. They were hungry animals.

When they were properly cleaned and satisfied, they got out of the river. It was the drop falling from the tip of Andrew’s hair and onto his bare torso.

“What are you looking at?” Andrew asked.

“You,” replied Neil, following the drop through Andrew’s body.

“Then stop.”

“No.” The drop got lost under the hem of Andrew’s pants. Neil looked up at Andrew’s face, bemused. “I will never stop.”

Andrew took Neil by his shoulders and pinned him to the cold ground. He took Neil’s hands into his and kissed every inch of his body, learning it with his mouth. He took Neil’s face in his hands and kissed Neil’s mouth. He lifted his body and face slightly up and made him reach for him.

It was Andrew taking Neil’s hand and guiding it through his body. It was their locked eyes, silently sounding an “I love you.”

“I hate you,”Andrew finally said. It was his way of saying “I care for you”.

“How much?” asked Neil.

“Two hundred and thirty-six percent.” Neil kissed Andrew’s neck again. “Going on two hundred and thirty-seven.”

Neil realized that home wasn’t always a place. Home could also be a person, or a feeling. It was Andrew’s hand on Neil’s leg. It was Andrew sipping the last of the river from Neil’s belly.

It was the small things that drove Neil wild. And in that wilderness Neil felt safe. That wilderness was Neil’s home.

The last time he had bathed on a river, he had been completely lost, and alone. This time he was found. And Neil thought, if every moment of his life had lead to this right moment here, in the river, with Andrew opening up to him; then he would go to all of them again a thousand times, in a thousand lives. To make sure he was found again and again. That Andrew found him, kissed him, loved him. Because this was worth every scar in his body.

They were going to stay the night by that river. But Neil knew, they were going to stay by each other’s side forever. Driving each other wild. Making each other safe.

-FIN-


End file.
